Traditional bicycle frames have a drive system with a forward sprocket and rear sprocket. The forward sprocket is typically connected a crank arm and rear sprocket is connected to the rear wheel hub assembly. The forward sprocket and rear sprocket connected by a chain to transfer the riders pedaling to rear wheel rotation.
Traditional bicycle frames have been crafted to be stronger and lighter and stiffer in the rear fork to allow for stable control and full power transfer from rider pedaling without flexing. It is then necessary for power transmission device to be separable which is why a chain with a master link or master pin is traditionally used to allow opening or ‘breaking’ the continuous loop of the chain for installation through the bicycle frame's rear forks. Then closing the loop of the chain again once installed around the front and rear sprockets.
In recent years, continuous belts have proven to be more efficient, have a longer wear life and much lighter weight than the traditional chain used.
To facilitate the use of a continuous belt initial attempts to craft rear fork structures with releasable openings have been made. These openings create breaks in the rear fork structure that create added bolts and added fabrication measures during manufacture to hold in place for alignment. To retain the stiffness of the rear fork structure additional parts must be used to create a solid closing thus increasing weight.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a bicycle rear fork drop out with a releasable opening for installation of a continuous belt that allows easy fabrication and use. The present invention intends to provide an improved method to achieve this.